Fukui Masanori
Fukui Masanori '(福井正則) is a Forward for Universe Eleven. He is one of the main protagonists of the Universe Series. Dub name: Justin Trueman Profile Young = ''"The cool, reserved shy boy who joined the soccer club." |-| Mixi Max = "No one knows how determined he is." |-| Adult = "He is a wonderful coach." Appearance Young He is short, wears a blue cap backwards, a blue headband, white t-shirt with a blue jacket over it, blue pants, and blue sneakers. He has big green eyes. He also always wears a backpack. He wears blue gloves and a blue wristband. He covers most of his face with his cap because he is afraid to be seen by others. He also has a bandage on his left cheek, due to a fight with the bullies. He sometimes keeps an expressionless face, but most of the time he is seen smiling devilishly, because he tends to taunt his opponents before a match. Mixi Max When he is miximaxed with Isamu, most of his hair is more pointed, and he wears the forward jersey, and has unlimited speed. Adult He grows slightly taller, has a more pointy chin, and instead of wearing it backwards, he wears it normally. He wears the same headband, but wears a red t-shirt and blue jacket with black shorts and brown boots. Background When he was younger, his parents were killed in a car accident. He was super upset by the event, because their relationships were very close, unlike him and his older brother, whom he would always get into a fight with. This is one of the major reasons why he is a very reserved and shy boy. Personality Young He is a rather reserved yet determined boy. He will not go down without a fight, and especially with sports, he would rather die than giving up. He shows dedication towards everything he does, and has somewhat of a perfectionist personality. He has a cocky attitude and will arrogantly discourage his opponents and taunt them. He will underestimate them, but learns from his mistakes quickly and wins the match with a catchphrase, "Done deal!" Adult He becomes more outgoing and comes out of his shyness. Game Appearance Character and Sprite Avatar Wii Avatar Wii Sprite Gallery Plot GO He and his older brother were not very close, and they always quarreled with one another due to being each other's rivalries and living under one another's shadows. His brother does not show much brotherly care for him, and it was shown that when he heard about his brother getting beaten up, he did not come and rescue him. His brother was only remorseful of how he treated his parents when their parents had died. Masanori was not a very popular boy. He was a shy yet determined to make things right kind of person. He was very reserved and did not like to talk to people, and also being an easy target for local bullies. He is first introduced to the soccer world when he sees the Raimon club members practicing, and he becomes very interested in it. Due to no prior knowledge at first, he was always making mistakes, and often making Shindou Takuto very frustrated and angry. But Matsukaze Tenma, a kind and passionate captain, offered his hand and practices with him daily. After that, he was determined to become the ace striker of the team, and becomes rivals with Tsurugi Kyousuke. The Universe He did not have very many skills at first, because he was a novice at soccer. But then he started to feel the love for soccer, and determined to be the very best with his team! Teams Universe Eleven Hissatsu Only in Anime *SH Phantom Blast''' In Season 2: In Season 3: Stats: At Lvl. 100 *'GP': 160 *'TP': 195 *'Kick': 100 *'Dribbling': 100 *'Block': 230 *'Catch': 190 *'Technique': 185 *'Speed': 130 *'Stamina': 180 *'Lucky': 200 Relatives *Mr. Fukui (deceased) *Mrs. Fukui (deceased) *Fukui Masahiro (Older brother) Friends *Honami Tomoko *Shou Oshiro *Isamu Sato Quotes *''It's ok, it's not over yet!'' *''Not yet!'' *''You cannot deceive me.'' *''Those who do not have the heart does not deserve to win!'' 'Trivia *He is physically weak, but has a strong heart. *His dub name is Justin because he always plays fair and square. Thank You Thanks for coming! :) ' Category:Fanmade Character Category:Defender